A device for securing goods to be transported onto a load carrier, in particular a pallet, having a rod-shaped fastening element, which can be fastened to the load carrier, and a retaining element for engaging with the goods to be transported, said retaining element cooperating with the fastening element.
Devices of the class in question are known from the prior art. For instance, DE 41 11 692 C2 relates to a transport pallet for barrels having a bracket 26 fastened to a tray pallet 10, said bracket 26 having a rod-shaped fastening element 24 and retaining elements 38, 42 fastened to said fastening element 24 with an additional bracket 30. This allows barrels to be secured to the specially configured transport pallet. In addition, JP 2010-276577 A relates to a device to secure barrels, having a fastening element 1 that features a fork-shaped end 3 with which the fastening element 1 can be engaged into a pallet suited for said purpose. The fastening element 1 also comprises a thread 4 on the end facing away from the pallet, wherein a retaining element 2 that cooperates with the fastening element 1 can be fastened to the fastening element 1 with a nut 6.
A disadvantage of the known devices to secure goods to be transported is that these can only be used on specially manufactured or suited load carriers. Universal usability of the different load carriers is not given. The known securing devices are also problematic in that these are difficult to handle. For instance, said securing devices consist of several different components that must be held during the fastening procedure and/or must be engaged with great care, or several fastening elements and/or positioning elements must be handled even when only one barrel is secured.